Best Present Ever
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Birthday gift for my best friend Dina. Roman/OC


Happy Birthday to my best friend Dina. This one's for you. :):)

I was out at the club, as usual, when I spotted her. She was sat near the opposite wall but she was like a ray of light in an otherwise dark room. She was gorgeous! Even though I was a fair distance away, I could see the dark brown of her eyes as she rebuffed a suitor.

Suitor. Listen to me, talking like it's the 60s or something.

So I'm here at the club, with a buddy of mine, who's a DJ. He was chatting away but his voice completely faded out. I excused myself and headed across the room, sliding into the seat in front of her.

When she looked up at me, I didn't even see surprise in her eyes. She smiled slightly, taking my hand when I extend mine. Wordlessly, we rise and she willingly follows me out of the club.

As we speed away from the club, I turn to glance at her. I don't even know her name yet and I'm so captivated. Jeez.

"I'm Dina," she says.

"Dina," I repeat. "It suits you."

Only minutes later, I'm ushering her into my place. We're immediately accosted by my dogs but she takes it in stride, making me want her even more.

I offer her drinks but she declines. I lower myself to the couch and to my surprise, she lowers herself onto my lap. Then she wraps her arms around me, roughly taking my mouth with hers. My hands immediately go to her waist, sliding lower to squeeze her delectable ass. She runs her hands through my hair, then down my back, where I feel the sharp sting of her nails.

I trail my lips down her neck as I unzip her dress, my hands ghosting over her naked back. She moans wantonly, her breath coming in quick little gasps, as she allows me to strip her to the waist.

God she's beautiful. I lower my mouth to her ample breasts, sucking hard on her nipples, nipping and biting until the little nubs are throbbing.

Jesus she's a responsive little thing.

She climbs off my lap, kicking her dress aside, getting me to stand up before she begins undressing me, her hot mouth on each inch of flesh she uncovers. God, I'm so hard I can hardly stand up. But she helps with some of that pain as she drops to her knees after dropping my pants and then her tongue comes out to tease the head of my erection.

Her hands cover my hips, gripping hard as she takes more of me into that hot delicious mouth. Looking down, seeing her lips stretched around me is almost enough to make me come right then but I pull back.

"Not yet, too fast," I say with a gasp.

She grins up at me before I gather her in my arms, leaning back on the couch again. This time though, I turn her around so she's facing away from me. Her head goes back, her hair a cascade of auburn and red back over her shoulders, as I cup her breasts, kneading them a bit hard.

"Oh god, yes. So good!" she moans.

I smirk, sliding one hand down her body and into her lacy panties, my fingers quickly finding her clit. She cries out, making me chuckle lowly in her ear.

"Like that huh?"

"How can you even ask that?" she moans.

I push my hand lower, my middle two fingers easily sliding into her drenched cunny. Bracing my hand against her, I begin methodically jerking my hand upwards, putting pressure against her g-spot, causing her to literally scream.

As I attempt to repeat the action, she collapses against me, her rubbery legs unable to support her. So instead I lay her on the couch and stretch out beside her, pull her panties off and shove my fingers back inside of her.

"Please," she whimpers, her head weakly bobbing from side to side.

"Patience, love," I murmur as I tenderly kiss her lips, forgetting all vestiges of our role-playing.

Dina and I have been together about six months and we did meet in a club. We like to role-play every now and then, not to keep things interesting but to replay how we met because it's such a treasured memory to us.

"Come on, baby," I croon to her as my fingers begin moving again. "Ride it out, embrace it, own it."

She moans and groans, thrashing about my hand moves faster. Her legs move of their own accord as she bucks up, screaming as her orgasm overtakes her. I have to fight to keep my hand moving as she jerks around wildly, her entire body quivering, nearly sending us both to the floor.

"That's right baby," I murmur, placing kisses on her face.

I pull my fingers out of her, lightly rubbing them over her clit, making her whimper. She goes to push my hand away, since she's so sensitive, but I move it before that.

She weakly smiles at me, her face flushed, her hair sweaty and clinging to her head. She closes her eyes briefly as I reach to my pants and wallet to retrieve a condom. Quickly sheathing myself, I settle between her legs and push my erection in to her, making her cry out again.

"Shh, shh," I tell her. "I'm not going to move yet. Just settling."

My hands are in her hair, my fingertips touching her eyelids, her cheeks, as I feel her run her hands over my back. I hold my cock dead inside of her, feeling it throb, the urge to move becoming nearly unbearable but I still remain still.

After a few minutes, during which I was continually kissing my girl, I feel Dina pull her legs up so that her feet are flat on the floor, which also allows me to settle myself even deeper inside her. She starts to move now, having grown anxious for me to move. So I do.

Slowly, almost painfully slowly, I withdraw from her moist depths and plunge myself back in, causing her to cry out. I carefully move to my knees, wedging my legs under hers, giving me more leverage. Then I slide my hands down to grab her hips, then I start pounding into her.

"Oh God, yes!" she cries out in voracious delight.

"Oh yeah," I reply, pushing my hands down to her ass, bracing her against the couch.

A few more thrusts, then I turn us so we're sitting upright. Still not satisfied with the position, I grab a blanket on the back of the couch and hastily spread it on the floor. Then I flip us so she's on top of me on the floor.

I carefully lift her up and slam her down on my cock, the tip reaching so deep inside of her that her eyes almost cross. Then she starts bouncing herself on my cock. She braces her hands on my chest while I fondle her breasts, pinching her nipples almost painfully, which I know she likes.

She wiggles her hips on every down stroke, the friction so unbelievably pleasurable. She starts a rhythmic squeezing of her muscles that nearly leaves me breathless. God this woman!

I roll us over and start to powerfully thrust into her. It's like I'm almost unable to get deep enough. She feels like a vice on my cock, sucking me in deeper, deeper until I nearly fall into her essence.

Finally though, I start to feel a tingling at the base of my spine, signifying my impending orgasm, so I push a hand down to her sweet pussy and press hard on her clit, her cries nearly deafening me, as she comes hard, squeezing me tight, the pressure making me come from the soles of my feet, my hips thrusting erratically as we ride out the waves together.

Several minutes pass before we slowly, very slowly, loosen our grip on each other. More than likely, both of us will bear bruises from this encounter. But I'm okay with that. I love this woman so much.

We lay there for ever so long, just listening to each other's breathing. I feel her fingers trail over my side, until I take her hand, lacing her fingers with mine.

"Happy Birthday, Dina," I say, rolling to face her. "I love you."

"I love you too Roman."


End file.
